<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College flower shop au (edit) by RosemeadowStories (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868518">College flower shop au (edit)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RosemeadowStories'>RosemeadowStories (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RosemeadowStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouto and Denki meet at college working for a degree in business. Shouto thinks of Denki as an over eccentric, sarcastic character with many friends. Denki thinks Shouto is someone too closed off and a people-pleaser with not much depth. But over time, their acquaintanceship grows to friends and possibly lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto, Todokami - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>College flower shop au (edit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do I just,,,,,,, put something g here to save?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>